


Look But Don’t Touch

by simplyn2deep



Series: 7 Day Challenge #2 [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: dailyfics, M/M, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have but one rule for each other: you can look but don't touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look But Don’t Touch

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Written for the prompt _temptation_ for the 7 Day Challenge at [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=dailyfics)[dailyfics](http://www.livejournal.com/community/dailyfics/)  
>  2\. **Character/Pairing:** Danny/Steve

Sometimes they get a kick out of watching the other flirt with other men and women and they’re okay with that. They know who they’ll be going home with, and if they’re lucky, there will be lots of rewards from their night out. The only rule they have during these times are _you can look but you can’t touch._

A wink here; a flirtatious smile there; a drink bought for the odd girl out during a girls’ night out. It’s all fun and a great way for them to unwind…especially when they get back home for their own fun.


End file.
